Electrical connectors of the type having a C-shaped body member having converging channels and a complementary wedge member have been know conventionally for many years and are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,415,222; 4,6600,264 and 5,006,081. Basically, two uninsulated conductors are electrically and mechanically connected by being pressed into and against interior curved surfaces or channels provided in a C-shaped body member by a wedge being driven longitudinally into the body member between the conductor. These known wedge connectors have been successfully used in the power utility industry for large diameter cable where the C-members are massive enough to exert a resilient, compressive force against the cables trapped in the channels by the wedge.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,420, such a C-shaped wedge connector is disclosed for use with somewhat smaller diameter wire. The C-shaped member has a locking recess and the wedge member has a locking projection so that when the two are terminated, the locking projection will prevent the wedge from being removed from the C-member. The C-shaped member has arcuate ears with a centerline extending through the center of the arcuate ears. The wedge member has two conductor receiving channels which has a centerline extending through the center of the channels. When the connector is assembled, the centerline of the arcuate ears coincides with the centerline of the channels.
In other versions, the centerline of the arcuate ears is above the centerline for the channels. With this configuration, an additional frictional force component, which could be caused by the conductor rotation or other external cause could result in the wedge being moved away from the C-shaped member, thereby disengaging the latching mechanism. After disengagement of the latch, a small tensile force on the conductors can cause the connector to disassemble, thereby opening the circuit.
In certain circumstances, it may be possible to rotate the conductors, which have been terminated between the C-member and the wedge, thereby overcoming the frictional force that is holding the wedge within the C-member. In such a case, the wedge will pop up so that the locking projection is moved out of the locking recess and the wedge can pop out from between the conductors and the C-member.
What is needed is an electrical connector wherein the wedge is more securely held within the C-member. What is also needed is an electrical connector capable of withstanding severe conductor rotations without jeopardizing the latching mechanism.